Le jour ou j'ai arrete de croire au père noel
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Petit conte de noël lorsque les rôles sont inversés et que c'est Beckett qui redonne espoir à Castle...


**Le jour où j'ai arrêter de croire au père noël**

Nous étions un 24 décembre et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais aucune envie de fêter l'événement. Alexis n'était pas là, partie à sa conquête des universités, elle m'avait appelé en pleurs parce qu'elle ne serait pas là pour noël mais je l'avais rassurée, son avenir était bien plus important. Quand à mère elle avait un de ses rendez vous primordiales dont sa vie dépendait. J'avais rit en lui disant que de toute manière, je préférais ne pas subir ses chants de noël qui me faisaient saigner les oreilles à chaque réveillons.

Je me retrouvais donc un 24 décembre en compagnie de ma muse, de quoi te plains-tu me direz vous ? Oui cela aurait été des plus merveilleux, si elle n'avait pas été bloquée au poste, étant d'astreinte, elle se devait d'être disponible à tout moment et n'ayant personne pour le réveillon car son père était en voyage d'affaire, elle avait décidé de passer sa soirée au commissariat. Quelle drôle d'idée ! J'aurais aimé qu'elle décide de partir et de le passer avec moi en tête à tête à mon loft ou à son appartement ou même au restaurant que sais-je mais pas là ! Niveau romantisme on faisait mieux !

Je commençais sérieusement à douter de la magie de noël. Alors que je rêvais d'être seul avec elle, elle préférait faire sa paperasse de retard. Pas de miracle ce soir.

« Castle, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Votre petite famille doit vous attendre, allez y au lieu de restez ici me regarder, c'est assez flippant ! »

Je la regardais un peu vexé, parce qu'en plus de ne pas vouloir sortir avec moi ce soir, elle ne voulait même pas que je reste à ses cotés ! Et puis qu'est ce qui était flippant de contempler la femme de sa vie ? Bon ok cette dernière n'est pas encore au courant qu'elle l'était, mais quand même, si je ne peux plus m'adonner à mon activité préféré qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ? Une main se posa sur mon bras :

« Castle ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je la regardais, les lèvres pincées, un air boudeur peint sur le visage. Je la vis retenir un sourire, se moquait elle de moi ?

« Ma famille m'a abandonné et vous … »

Je me stoppais dans ma remarque et me dégageais d'elle pour m'enfoncé dans mon siège. Elle me regardait un peu surprise par mon attitude

« Vous savez tout ça me rappel mon enfance ! »

Cette fois elle se tourna vers moi et je constatais que j'avais toute son attention. Je la regardais avec un petit sourire.

« Vous voulez que je vous raconte ou votre paperasse est plus attrayante ? »

« Castle arrêtez de faire l'enfant qui n'a pas eu le jouet qu'il voulait pour noël ! »

Je m'accoudais à son bureau la fixant intensément ma tête dans ma main.

« Oh mais ce n'ai pas d'un jouet que j'ai envie pour noël ! »

Elle me fixa la bouche grande ouverte puis la referma, fronçant les sourcils, raclant sa gorge en détournant son regard.

« Bon alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain cette histoire ! »

Je la regardais en souriant, elle tentait de cacher son trouble, mais n'y parvenait pas vraiment. Ne voulant pas la gênée plus qu'outre mesure je commençais mon récit.

« Lorsque j'avais cinq ans je me souviens très bien malgré mon jeune age… »

Elle me regardait de nouveau attentive à mes paroles.

« J'avais écris une lettre au père noël, pour lui demander un magnifique camion de pompier télécommander, il s'illuminait de mille feux, les sirènes de ce dernier retentissait comme les vraies, j'étais déjà tout excité de pouvoir jouer avec ! Car le père noël m'amenait toujours ce que je voulais »

Je vis le sourire attendrie de Kate sur son beau visage, je lui souris à mon tour puis repris min récit.

« Mais aussi… j'avais demandé au père noël de faire que ma mère soit la avec moi »

Je soupirais. Ma muse s'était rapprochée de moi, mains jointes devant elle sur son bureau.

« A cette époque, elle travaillait beaucoup, courrait les castings et pas seulement les castings mais les soirées mondaines où elle aurait pu être repérée par de grands producteurs de cinéma. Elle m'avait promis d'être là pour le réveillon mais bien sur … »

Mon sourire s'estompa :

« Comme à chaque fois elle ne tenait pas ses engagements. La nounou m'avait fait mangé puis couché et était partie pensant que je dormais mais ce n'était pas le cas moi je ne dormais pas, j'attendais ma mère… »

Je voyais le visage de Kate en coin, elle semblait triste pour moi. Je repris mon récit.

« Je me levais donc allant à la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel pensant apercevoir e père noël mais bien sûr, je ne vis rien. Puis la fatigue me rattrapant je me suis endormis sur la fenêtre lorsque je me suis réveiller le matin, j'ai bondis de mon perchoir et couru dans le salon, je n'y vis ni cadeau ni mère. »

Je regardais ma partenaire qui avait les yeux brillants, j'eus un sourire crispé :

« Ma mère est rentrée peu de temps après en s'excusant, elle m'a prit dans ses bras en implorant mon pardon, bien sûr j'ai accepté ses excuses, un enfant de 5 ans pardonne toujours à ses parents mais c'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai arrêté de croire au père noël mais surtout en la magie du jour que tant de gens célébraient. Le lendemain ma mère est rentrée avec un énorme paquet en disant que le père noël avait oublié, elle m'a dit tu sais Kido le père noël se fait vieux, il est un peu sénile donc lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur il m'a fait livré ça au studio ! J'ai ouvert le paquet et bien sûr ce n'était pas ce fameux camion que je voulais, je n'ai rien dis à ma mère je lui ai souris comme si de rien était et fais semblant de croire. »

Kate posa une main sur la mienne, je soupirais, la regardant en esquissant un sourire.

« Bien sûr avec ma fille j'ai été heureux, chaque noël je lui faisais vivre les meilleurs moments de sa vie, les meilleurs moments dont un enfant puisse rêver, la couvrant de mille cadeaux, étant là même si le travail exigeait de moi le contraire, je n'ai pas manqué un noël car je voulais qu'elle croit en la magie de noël. Je voulais qu'elle croit en la magie de ce moment ! »

Je vis ma muse se lever prendre sa veste, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Je la regardais surpris

« Alors Castle vous venez ? Je vais vous faire croire en la magie de noël ! »

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais. Les portes de l'engin s'ouvrir et Beckett s'y engouffra. Elle me jeta un regard d'attente, sourcils levés, l'air de dire c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Je pris donc ma veste et courrais pénétrant dans l'appareil avant que les portes ne se referment. Je regardais ma muse qui avait un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Ou m'emmenez-vous ? »

Son sourire s'élargit :

« Vous verrez bien Castle ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils puis m'approchais d'elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« On va faire des trucs cochons parce que …. »

Elle se saisit de mon oreille et la tourna entre ses doigts.

« Aie aie ok pomme, pomme, ok, pardon ! »

Elle relâcha sa prise et je frottais ma malheureuse oreille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

« Pourquoi tant de violence, un peu de tendresse fait plus de bien que… »

Je la vis s'approcher de moi de nouveau. Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles mais elle se saisit de mon nez.

« pardon j'arrêtes ! »

Les larmes aux yeux je lui jetais un regard noir qui la fit sourire. Nous sortîmes de la cage d'ascenseurs et je pris sa suite alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Nous montâmes dans le véhicule et après que je me sois attaché elle démarra. Je la regardais en coin elle avait toujours ce petit air sur le visage, déjà en temps normal elle était un mystère pour moi, mais là ça dépassait tout. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle me réservait. Elle roula pendant vingt bonnes minutes durant lesquelles aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. J'allais lui demander encore une fois ou nous allions lorsqu'elle m'interrompit :

« Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Ma partenaire défit sa ceinture et sortit de son auto, enfournant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Je défis la mienne gauchement et la poursuivis en courant. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et l'observais de nouveau, elle souriait. S'arrêtant devant une immense battisse, elle se tourna vers moi, un sourire toujours aussi magnifique sur le visage.

« Entrons Castle, je vais te faire voir ce qu'est la magie de noël ! »

J'emboîtais son pas avec un sourire, notant le tutoiement. Je me posais de plus en plus de questions. Nous longeâmes un long couloir puis arrivés au bout de celui-ci Kate ouvrit une porte battante. Après avoir parcouru quelque mètre, un bruit sourd parvint à mes oreilles comme des chants de noël. Elle me jeta un dernier regard gardant son sourire fabuleux et ouvrit une porte. Bien vite une chaleur m'envahit. J'ouvris les yeux en grands surpris et émerveillé. Nous nous trouvions dans une immense salle de bal entièrement décorée par des guirlandes, boules de noël et dessins d'enfant. Je regardais autour de moi des centaines de gens parlaient entre eux riaient. Des enfants jouaient autour des tables, volant quelques douceurs au passage.

Une jeune femme vint à notre rencontre avec une corbeille, elle la mit sous mes yeux me demandant avec un sourire chaleureux :

« Un petit don pour les orphelins de la police ? »

J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermais, mon regard se porta sur Kate qui tourna sa tête vers moi en souriant. Elle posa une enveloppe dans la corbeille puis me fit de gros yeux en désignant la corbeille. La jeune demoiselle qui nous avait accueillit m'interrogeait du regard sans perdre son sourire. Je repris mes esprits puis sortant mon portefeuille, je pris une liasse de billets sans regarder de combien était celle-ci et mit tout dans la corbeille. La jeune femme me remercia puis regarda ma liasse et ses yeux s'arrondir, sa bouche s'ouvrit. Je ne me préoccupais pas plus d'elle reportant mon attention sur ma muse qui me souriait tendrement.

« Tu es très généreux ! »

Je la regardais surpris.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as mis dans cette corbeille ? »

J'haussais les épaules. Elle me prit le bras avec un sourire encore plus radieux et m'entraîna avec elle. Un homme d'un certain âge vint à notre rencontre, il serra Kate dans ses bras.

« Salut ma belle comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps, ta blessure ne te fais plus souffrir ? »

« Non Ted merci, je te présente Richard Castle, mon partenaire ! »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers moi et me prit la main que je lui tendais dans les siennes, les serrant chaleureusement.

« Oh oui j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, enchanté monsieur Castle, allez faites comme chez vous servez vous de tout ce qu'il y a ! » Puis il se tourna vers Kate.

« Bien Kate je vais te laisser, minuit approche et j'ai une certaine personne a contactée si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Ma belle brune rit et acquiesça. Je regardais ma muse dont le visage s'illuminait en regardant les enfants jouer et rire, elle était magnifique.

« Viens je meurs de fin et de soif ! »

Je la suivis jusqu'au buffet et la regardais ce servir, une question brûlait mes lèvres.

« Tu viens chaque année ici ? »

Elle avala sa bouché puis après s'être essuyée :

« Disons que je fais une petite apparition plus ou moins longue histoire de souhaité un bon noël à la famille ! »

J'hochais la tête :

« Ah dans ce cas tu es souvent venu… »

Elle m'interrompit son regard se fixant dans le mien.

« Mis à part mon père je ne suis jamais venu avec personne d'autre. »

Un peu surpris, je lui souris. J'étais flatté plus que je ne devrais qu'elle m'amène moi son partenaire pour partager cela avec sa seconde famille. Nos regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, nous étions en pleine conversation silencieuse lorsque nous fûmes interrompu par une voix qui nous interpella :

« Kate, Rick contente que vous soyez là ! »

Nous nous retournâmes et tombèrent nez à nez avec Evelyne l'épouse de notre regretté Mongomery. Cette dernière serra ma partenaire dans ses bras puis se fut mon tour :

« C'est bien la première année que tu amènes quelqu'un avec toi Kate »

Je me tournais vers la concernée surpris.

« Mais je croyais que… »

Kate ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et demanda rougissante.

« Comment vont les filles ? »

La veuve de Roy sourit tristement, les regardant jouer au loin.

« Elles sont fortes, elles tiennent le coup ! »

Kate prit la main d'Evelyne en la serrant dans la sienne. Cette dernière luis sourit :

« C'est toujours d'accord pour le jour de l'an, tu viens à la maison Kate ? »

« Bien sûr je ne manquerais pour rien au monde un de tes festins »

Puis se tournant vers moi, notre amie lança à Kate avec un clin d'œil :

« Amènes ton écrivain avec toi ! »

Kate ouvrit la bouche mais je stoppais toutes paroles avec un sourire pour Evelyne.

« Ca serait avec joie, de passez le jour de l'an avec de si jolies jeunes femmes. »

Evelyne sourit tapotant mon bras :

« Toujours aussi charmeur Rick ! »

Nous fûmes interrompus par des cloches et un ho ho ho rauque. L'assemblée se tue et nous vîmes arrivé le père noël et ses reines enfin ses chevaux/reines je ris en applaudissant comme un gosse. Je jetais un regard à Kate qui me regardait avec un immense sourire aussi. Reportant mon attention sur l'invité d'honneur :

« Ho ho les enfants avez-vous été sages ? »

« ! » S'exclamèrent tous les chérubins de la salle en cœur.

« Hum alors je vais pouvoir vous donner tous les cadeaux que j'ai dans ma hotte ! »

« Comment va-t-il distribuer tous les cadeaux aux enfants sans se trompé ? » Demandais-je à ma partenaire.

« Est-ce cela l'important ? »

Je regardais ma muse surprit.

« L'important dans noël, ce n'est pas les cadeaux que l'on va avoir ou non, ce n'est pas d'avoir tous ceux qu'on a commandés »

Kate s'approcha de moi, entoura mon épaule de son bras, tenant ma main dans la mienne.

« Regarde, ces enfants ont tous perdu un père une mère, ou un autre membre de leur famille cher à leur cœur mais regarde bien leurs yeux Castle. »

Je l'observais un moment, le cœur battant. Tant de proximité me perturbait, mais je finis par tourner la tête pour voir. J'ouvris les yeux en grands et la bouche avec.

« Tu vois cette lueur dans leurs yeux, c'est ça la magie de noël ! Ils sont heureux en ce jour, la magie de noël c'est aussi être avec les personnes que l'on aime le plus au monde. »

Je détournais lentement mon attention des enfants pour la fixée sur Kate. Nous avions une de nos conversations silencieuse. J'étais heureux, oui la magie de noël était d'être avec les personnes qu'on aimait le plus au monde et en ce soir d'hiver, la magie opérait. J'y croyais de nouveau…


End file.
